Little angel
by Dem' Sanders
Summary: Un evenement va changer la vie de deux hommes...


-1

**Little Angel…**

Je suis assis seul dans mon bureau. Ma cravate pend lamentablement au bouts de mes doigts. Ces dernières semaines ont été un véritable calvaire pour toute l'équipe… Moi qui ne dormait en général que deux à trois heures par nuit, j'avait fait quelque chose comme deux a trois heures mais par semaines. Maintenant que je sais qu'elle est réellement partie alors je repense à tous les événements de ces dernières années… C'est comme un grand film de ma vie… Alors comme pour combler son absence je retourne 24 ans en arrière.. Au temps du Gil Grissom oncle heureux et comblé…

**12 Juin 1982...**

Je suis partie en virée avec mon frère et ma belle sœur enceinte de 8 mois. Je leur avait dit que cette balade en forêt n'était pas prudente, surtout que Mary, ma belle sœur, m'avait avoué qu'elle avait des contractions depuis quelques jours. Enfin une fois de plus le frère aîné n'a pas écouté son cadet. Résultat… Nous marchions tranquillement dans la forêt quand soudain Mary s'arrêta net et…

- Ahhhhh !!

- Mary ça va ? Qu'Est-ce qui se passe t'as mal ? C'est le bébé ? Mary répond moi ?!!

Mon frère questionne Mary sans attendre les réponses.

- Bouge toi tu vois bien qu'elle est en pleine contraction !

Je pousse mon frère qui se retrouve au sol, le nez dans l'herbe. Nouveaux hurlements… J'installe la future maman du mieux que je peux… en ce temps la pas de portable bien évidement… Il va falloir improviser. Mon frère se relève et se place à coté de sa femme. Il l'a rassure du mieux qu'il peut, mais aller rassurer quelqu'un quand vous êtes vous-même en train de flipper comme un malade. D'un calme naturel, je reste zen. Je remonte la robe jusqu'au genoux de Mary… Le travail à déjà commencé, impossible de bouger. La ma réputation de personne de tempérament calme en prend un coup. A 26 ans j'était jeune CSI et j'avait plus l'habitude de voir les personnes enlever la vie que la donnée. Mais bon mes cours de biologie ne sont pas si loin que ça je devrais m'en sortir. Du moins je l'espère…

- Robert, cherche moi un point d'eau…

Mon frère ne bouge pas, entament avec sa femme la respiration dite du chien…

- Robert !!

- Ok ok j'y vais… T'inquiète pas chérie ça va bien se passer…

Il part en courant, j'en profite pour fabriquer une civière de fortune. Mon frangin revient au bout de 10 minutes.

- Il y en a une la à 100 mètres…

- Aide moi à installer Mary sur la civière

Pendant ce temps les contractions de la jeune femme étaient de plus en plus rapprochées. Avec beaucoup de mal nous avons réussis à hisser Mary sur la civière. Nous l'emmenons jusqu'au point d'eau. C'est alors que j'ai pris les choses réellement en mains… Le sang s'était mis à couler et mon frère, grand sensible n'avait pas tenu le choc. Les cris de Mary résonnaient dans la forêt silencieuse. Heureusement que je traînait toujours ma pharmacie de secours…

- Allez Mary on va y arriver… A la prochaine contraction tu pousses de toutes tes forces…

- Je vais jamais y arriver j'ai trop mal !!

- Mais si tu va y arriver, j'ai confiance en toi !

Les contractions se succédaient et Mary poussait…

- J'en peux plus Gil…

- Allez je suis certain que la prochaine sera la bonne, je vois déjà sa tête !!

Contraction… Des pleures de bébé raisonnent dans cette forêt…

- C'est… C'est une magnifique petite fille… dis je d'une voix émue.

J'enveloppe ce petit être dans ma veste. Mon regard accroche le siens… Instant magique… Je tend la petite a sa mère et réussi à réveiller mon frère. Je me lève et les laisse savourer leur bonheur… Mais moi aussi je suis heureux…Moi Gil Grissom, je viens de réussir à donner la vie…

Mon frère me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard… Il me serre dans ses bras, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis la mort de notre mère… Je lui rend son étreinte. Il me murmure un merci…

- On va l'appeler Mathilde…

- C'est joli… Maman aurait été fière…

- Je sais…

Moment de silence…

Nous rejoignions Mary et Mathilde. La petite est endormie contre sa mère. Nous reprenons le chemin en sens inverse, à quatre…

Quatre ans se sont passés avant qu'un beau matin mon frère vienne m'annoncer que lui et sa petite famille partait pour New York… Ce fut un coup dur pour moi… Je m'était énormément attaché à la petite et ne plus la voir aussi souvent qu'avant fut difficile pour moi. Pourtant à 30 ans je pouvais très bien fonder ma propre famille, mais je n'arrivait pas a trouver la femme qui me fallait… Enfin Robert est parti, je suis resté… Au début on s'appelait souvent, et puis du jour au lendemain, rideau. Le numéro n'était plus attribués et les lettres que j'écrivait me revenaient… Silence radio…

J'ouvre les yeux, ma cravate est tombée au sol… Il fait nuit. Je me sent seul dans ce bureau… Mais je n'ai pas envie de voir le regard des autres chercher une larme sur mon visage. J'était plus que malheureux, mais le chagrin ne servait a rien dans ses moments… Il ne me soulagerais pas… J'avait retrouver ma nièce au bout de quelques années puis elle était repartie, puis revenue, puis repartie… à jamais… Je sors de mon bureau, et me dirige vers ma voiture. Je conduit dans le silence le plus total. A un feu rouge mes yeux machinalement le tour de l'habitacle. Son sac à dos fétiche est encore la… mes mains tremblent en s'agrippant à la fine toile. Je l'ouvre. Un coup de klaxon me rappel à l'ordre, je pose ce qui me reste d'elle sur le siège passager et je prend la direction de mon appartement. A peine rentré, et m'installe sur le canapé et tire le sac vers moi. Je le contemple quelques instants puis je le vide sur la place vide à coté de moi… Il contenait toute sorte de choses… Un vieux doudou, son porte feuille, ses clés, des chewing-gum, un petit album photo… et un gros agenda de cuire noir : son journal intime. J'ouvre la première page, la date me saute au yeux : 12 juin 1994... Elle avait commencé ce journal à l'age de douze ans… Je passe directement à la dernière page et regarde la date : 7 avril 2007... Date ou sa vie s'est arrêtée… Mon cœur se serre, il y avait la dedans toute l'histoire de sa vie… Avait je le droit de la lire ? Je ne me pose pas longtemps cette question et je débute ma lecture. L'orage gronde dehors…

_**12 Juin 1992...**_

_C'est mon anniversaire et j'ai douze ans… je t'ai vu ce matin sur la table de la salle à manger quand papa dormait encore… Chut il faut pas lui dire !!! Je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose à qui me confier…Ma vie n'est pas celle d'une petite fille de 12 ans dites normale… Ma maman est partie il y a deux ans… elle me manque… Papa m'a dit qu'elle était partie parce qu'elle nous aimait… Mais quand on aime les gens Est-ce que l'on part du jour au lendemain en ne laissant qu'une lettre ? Depuis qu'elle est partie, papa s'est jeté corps et âme dans son boulot. Quand je me lève le matin il est déjà partie, et il rentre quand je suis couchée… J'ai l'impression de vivre seul car personne autour de moi ne comprend que j'ai mal de vivre seule… Mes copines de classe me dise que j'ai de la chance de ne pas avoir mes parents sur le dos ni de petit frère ou de petite sœur à m'occuper… Mais moi je les envies elles d'avoir tout cela… Tu sais journal, avant quand j'était un bébé, avec papa et maman on habitait à Las Vegas… Papa m'a raconté que c'est oncle Gil qui m'a mise au monde dans une grande forêt… J'aimerais bien le revoir, j'ai quelques souvenir de lui… enfin surtout un… Papa et maman m'avait emmener voir Oncle Gil et il m'a appris a relevé les empreintes avec son matériel de scientifique… je m'était drôlement bien amusé ! Par contre son patron et son collègue n'avait pas apprécier que je relève les empreintes sur les bureaux…Surtout que j'avait vidé toute la poudre… Je voudrais bien le revoir, mais papa dit que c'est pas possible… Je suis sur qu'il ment… Tu crois que si j'arrivait à le retrouver il serait content de me revoir ?…_

Au travers de son journal, j'apprenait à la connaître, et je me surpris à sourire en lisant les dernières lignes. Alors déjà à 12 ans elle voulait me retrouver… elle ne m'avait pas oublié… Moi non plus je n'avait pas oublié l'épisode des empreintes… et Brass et Ecklie non plus… La tête que Jim avait faite en retrouvant son bureau couvert de poudre à empreintes… Et Ecklie qui cherchait la sienne avant de comprendre que c'était la sienne qu'elle avait prise… un vrai moment de rigolade…

Je dévorait les pas pages suivante, mêlant rire et larmes… Son enfance avait été si difficile… Son père toujours absent, sa mère partie… Aurais je pu y changer quelque chose ? Peut être l'épauler… Mais comment soutenir une jeune fille qui peut à peut se transforme en femme… Moi à qui la vie de couple n'avait jamais réussi avant de connaître Sara… Je ne sais pas si j'aurais su… Je continue ma lecture…

_**7 Juin 1998...**_

_Hey !!! Je suis trop heureuse j'ai réussi à retrouver oncle Grissom !!! Il vit toujours à Vegas !!! Finalement c'est en ne cherchant pas que les choses arrive… oula c'est un peu brouillon tout ça… alors je vais te raconter… tu sais je t'avait dit qu'on avait un exposé à faire en science ?? Et bien moi j'ai choisit de le faire sur l'anthropologie Alors j'ai commencer à faire mes recherches et figure toi qu'il y n'y a qu'une dizaine ici et j'ai réussi a avoir les noms et imagine toi la surprise que j'ai eu en découvrant le non d'oncle Griss !!! Il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen pour le rejoindre !!! Papa gueulera autant qu'il voudra mais moi je veux aller le voir !! Après tout c'est quand même lui qui m'a mise au monde !!!_

_**12 Juin 1998...**_

_16 ans… J'ai 16 ans aujourd'hui et une fois de plus je suis seule… Un chèque de 1000 $ m'attend sur la table… Pfff tu parles d'un cadeau…je sais que c'est une somme faramineuse mais j'ai l'impression que mon père compense son absence avec du fric… un petit mot avec : Joyeux Anniversaire ma puce… fais en bonne usage…_

_Tu vas pas être déçu mon petit papa…_

_**15 Juin 1998...**_

_Aujourd'hui je suis passée à l'aéroport… j'ai acheté un aller simple pour Vegas… Cette fois c'est sur je vais retrouver oncle Grissom…Papa n'est pas rentré depuis 3 jours…je me demande si il sait qu'il a une fille… Je part demain matin… et bien sur tu fais parti du voyage…_

_**16 Juin 1998...**_

_Mon sac est prêt, papa n'est toujours pas la…Départ dans quelques heures…_

Je me souvient comme si c'était hier du jour ou elle a débarquée au labo. J'était en train de faire une recherche ADN quand Brass est arrivé…

- Grissom, quelqu'un pour vous à l'accueil…

Quand je l'ai vue je l'ai tout de suite reconnue malgré que de petite fille de 4 ans elle était passée au stade de jeune fille en pleine crise d'adolescence. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon ou on pouvait en mettre cinq comme elle dedans, un t-shirt aussi large que haut et une casquette à l'envers…

- Oncle Grissom…

Elle a lâché son sac et s'est jetée dans mes bras. Je la serrait aussi fort qu'elle me serrait… Après tant d'années, j'avait de nouveau son cœur près du mien… Un réel sentiment de bonheur…

Je l'accompagne jusqu'à la salle de repos, discutant de chose et d'autres…Dès ce moment elle avait toujours été discrète sur son passé… j'avait l'impression qu'elle le fuyait. Nous sommes entrées dans la salle et moi fière comme Artaban je présentait ma nièce à mes coéquipiers…

- Catherine, Nick, Warrick… je vous présente Mathilde… ma nièce

Elle aussi était fière d'être à mes cotés…

Quand Jim est entré, il ne l'a pas reconnu tout de suite… mais quand je lui ai rafraîchit la mémoire…

- A mais c'est la demoiselle qui à recouvert mon bureau de 4 cm d'épaisseur de poudre à empreintes…

Elle à sourit… le même sourire que sa mère…

- Et c'était ta poudre Griss ?

- Non c'était celle d'Ecklie… d'ailleurs je sais pas pourquoi mais il n'a pas apprécié…

Pour une fois je ne fit pas d'heures sup' préférant passé ma soirée avec ma nièce plutôt qu'a bosser…

Je continue ma lecture…

_**17 Juin 1998...**_

_Oncle Grissom ne m'a pas oublié…Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être venue… j'ai fait le bon choix en partant de chez papa… En plus Oncle Gil ne m'a même pas demandé comment, ni pourquoi je suis venue… Je pense que lui aussi est heureux de me revoir !! Il était fière quand il m'a présenté à ses collègues !! On a beaucoup parler… Je lui ai dit que je faisait un exposé sur l'anthropologie et il m'a montrer tout pleins de choses… Et puis j'ai même pus l'aider à analyser des preuves c'était géant !!! Ce soir en retrouvant Oncle Grissom, j'ai aussi trouver ma voix… Dans quelques années je serais CSI…_

_**18 Juin 1998...**_

_J'ai passé toute la journée au labo avec oncle Griss !! C'était trop génial !! Ça confirme ma dernière phrase d'hier… Je veux être un CSI comme oncle Gil !! Ses collègues sont super sympa !!! Nick et Warrick sont trop mignons !!!! Et Catherine… j'aurait aimé avoir une maman comme elle… Elle est belle, intelligente, gentille… Un vrai modèle pour moi… Par contre je déteste Ecklie… et je crois bien que c'est réciproque, il ne doit toujours pas avoir digéré la poudre à emprunte…_

_**19 Juin 1998...**_

Je m'arrête sur cette date… sans doute un regret que je garderais toujours…

_Je suis dans l'avion du retour… Oncle Grissom m'a poignardée dans le dos… Il a fouillé dans mon portable, a pris le numéro de papa et l'a appelé… Il lui a dit que j'était à Vegas… et comme papa lui a dit que j'avait fuguée il m'a remise illico presto dans l'avion… je suis dégoûtée, moi qui pensait qu'il me soutiendrait…Peut être me suis-je finalement trompée sur son compte… Il m'a trahit et je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui pardonner un jour…_

Dieu merci elle m'a pardonné…

Je dévorais littéralement son journal, c'est comme si je voyait sa vie défiler devant mes yeux… Ses années d'étude, sa réussite a travers ce journal j'était plus que fière d'elle, malgré l'absence de ses parents et, oh honte, mon abandon, elle a poursuivit se rêve de devenir CSI… Et puis elle est revenue.. Action…

_**7 Février 2006...**_

_Je suis de retour à Vegas…et cette fois je n'ai pas fugué… a presque 24 ans j'en ai passé l'âge!! Non si je revient à Vegas c'est pour terminer ma formation de CSI… j'ai bientôt accomplit mon rêve… encore quelques mois… et puis je vais profiter de ce stage pour enterrer la hache de guerre avec oncle Griss… j'avoue pendant toutes ses années il m'a manqué. Et puis ce qu'il a fait était, avec du recul, une bonne chose…_

Ce jour a été pour moi une renaissance. Elle m'avait pardonné et c'est tout ce qui comptait… J'ai vécue avec elle les quelques mois qui se sont écoulés entre son retour et son départ définitif… Il est 6 heures du matin, je tourne la dernière page…elle a été heureuse c'est tout ce qui compte… Je m'endors…

J'arrive au labo vers 22 heures, tout l'équipe est la assise autour de la table. Deux chaises vides à ma droite… j'ai dit à Greg de prendre une journée de congé et je lui ai remis le journal de Math ainsi que la bague qu'elle portait toujours… Je suis certain qu'elle aurait voulu que ce soit lui qu'il l'ai…

Grissom m'a remis quelques affaires de Math, un journal intime et cette bague qu'elle portait toujours… Je suis si malheureux sans elle… Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser qu'elle n'est plus la… et pourtant c'est la triste réalité. L'appartement est resté dans le même état depuis ses dernières semaines… je ne peu pas me résoudre à le ranger. Ce serait effacer les derniers moments que l'on a passés ensemble… son pull préférés est toujours la accroché au porte manteau, ses clés traînent sur la table… ses clés… combien de fois elle était arrivé en retard a cause d'elles… toujours a les chercher… Je m'allonge sur le canapé, relevant le plaid qui nous servait de couverture quand on regardait des DVD.. Je suis en manque d'elle, sa tête ne reposera plus jamais tout contre mon corps… nos cœurs ne battront plus jamais avec frénésie lors de nos nuits d'amours… je vais errer dans ce monde comme une âme en peine… d'elle il ne me reste plus que les souvenirs… Moteur, Action…

Je suis dans le labo ADN pour pas changer… troisième nuit d'astreinte mais on a enfin un résultat… J'appel Nick. Une jeune femme l'accompagne, ils ont l'air de se connaître…

- Alors Don Juan tu ramènes tes conquêtes au labo ?

- De quoi ?

- La fille dehors tu as l'air de bien la connaître…

- Arrête tes conneries c'est la nièce de Griss …

- Depuis quand Grissom a une nièce ??

- Bah depuis toujours…

- Mais j'chui jamais au courant de rien moi ici !! Déjà je suis le dernier a savoir que Warrick et Cath sortent ensemble… pis ça..

- T'inquiète mon Greggo tu finiras bien par en savoir des choses…

- Te fous pas de moi… bon pour l'empreinte on a une correspondance avec un certain Peter Welner…

- Ah bah tu vois tu sais quelque chose avant moi !!

- Ahah très drôle…

Nos biper on retentit ensemble… réunion collective en salle de repos…

Quand je suis sortie du labo avec Nick la jeune demoiselle c'était éclipsée… dommage… du moins c'Est-ce que j'ai pensé car je ne savais pas que la réunion spécial était la présentation de notre nouvelle partenaire…

Comme d'hab' on est a la traîne quand on arrive, je prend pas le temps de regarder et je fil direct à ma place… ce n'est que quand j'ai fait tomber mon stylo que j'ai remarqué que je n'était plus a côté du patron…en effet je n'avais jamais vu Griss porter un pantalon moulant blanc et des baskets rouge et blanche… ou alors j'était encore le dernier a ne pas savoir que Grissom était un travesti…

- Un problème Greg ?

Je relève la tête d'un bon et vlim le bord de la table en pleine tête… outch ça fait pas du bien !! Je me relève a moitié sonner…

- Non… aucun problème…

- Bon très bien c'est une réunion spécial pour deux d'entre vous mais je voulais que vous soyez tous la quand même… Comme vous le voyez ma nièce Mathilde est de retour…

- Encore pour nous joué de mauvais tours ? Demanda Nick en riant

- Hé je t'ai jamais rien fait a toi !! Dit elle en riant a son tour…

- N'empêche que tu as vachement changé depuis la dernières fois qu'on t'a vu…je remarque notamment que tu t'es débarrassé de tes serpillières. Dit Warrick

Sara et moi on était un peut perdu dans leur tripes mais j'était hypnotisé par son regard, son sourire, son rire…

-Bien réunion terminée… vous finissez vos enquêtes ou vos rapports et vous rentrer chez vous… on se voit tout a l'heure… Mais avant Greg, Nick et Warrick vous rester j'ai deux mots à vous dire…

Alors on est restés… je la regardais parler avec Sara.

- Alors Nick, Warrick, vous avez constater par vous-même que Math a beaucoup changer… Greg, pour info Math est venu y a 8 ans et elle était plutôt du genre garçon manqué… donc pour vous trois cette fois : Mathilde c'est pas touche… C'est clair ?

Le premier que je vois avec se retrouvera soit froid sur la table du doc, soit il finira en pâté pour JJ la tarentule… compris ?

On a tout les trois fait signe de la tête… sans convictions…

Chance pour moi, pour sa première enquête elle était avec moi… pas de chance on était avec Griss…

Un cadavre de femme, tuée par balle aucune effraction… cette première enquête m'a marquée, a vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi… peut être son parfum enivrant présent dans tout l'habitacle ou nos premières blagues échangées, ou peut être parce qu'elle avait faillit me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque… elle avait un sens de l'humour a toute épreuve… Cette enquête c'est elle qui l'a résolue… en a peine deux jours… elle avait le sens du détail… le lendemain de notre premier tour a la maison de la défunte, elle a tout de suite remarqué qui manquait… un petit poignard, que entre parenthèse je n'avait même pas vu… bref on s'est remis a tout inspecté.. Moi dedans et elle dehors… et alors que je vérifiait la dernière latte de parquet…

- T'as fini de ramassé la poussière ?

Je me relevais d'un bon en me cognant la tête dans la table de nuit au passage… elle était juste derrière moi, un sourire accroché aux lèvres…

- Mais tu sors d'où ?

- Du même endroit que le tueur… suit moi.

Elle m'a pris la main… contact qui me fit frissonner… Elle m'a fait entrer dans une sorte de mini cabine… c'était très étroit à l'intérieur, je pouvait sentir son corps contre mon torse… la « promesse » faite au patron allait être dur à tenir…courte descente, puis petit trajet dans un petit boyau de terre… je sent toujours son corps contre le mien… si ça continuait j'allais avoir vite besoin d'une douche froide… puis on est sorti dans une sorte de petit bois… à une centaine de mètres de la maison… des mégots de cigarette jonchaient le sol… ADN… affaire résolu… et moi j'était déjà fou d'elle… Très vite on s'est entendu… et puis de simple collègue nous sommes passé a amis…puis amants. Jamais je ne pourrais oublié cette sensation qui m'a traversé lorsqu on s'est embrassé… Je la raccompagnait chez elle ce matin la, et puis au moment ou elle descendait j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait un cil au coin de l'œil…

- Attend bouge pas…

Je lui est délicatement enlevé, nos lèvres à 5 cm l'une de l'autre… je n'ai pas résisté… et elle non plus… Un baiser magique qui traduisait notre attirance mieux que les mots… Je n'avait qu'une envie, goûter chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, pouvoir la sentir contre moi… Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot, entre nous… elle m'a pris la main on est monté… Je sentait ses mains sur mon torse, ses lèvres dans mon cou… réel passion… elle m'a entraîner vers son lit en semant au passage les vêtements qui empêchaient nos cors de se trouver… je l'ai posé délicatement sur le lit, son corps m'attirait comme un aimant. Nous ne pouvions plus cacher cotre envie sous des bouts de tissus… je caressait son corps, embrassait son ventre, remontant le long de ses seins… mes mains descendent les longs de ses cuisses… je sent son corps se courber… alors délicatement j'entame un va et vient… nos corps s'unissent… nos regards fiévreux se croisent… ses gémissement me font accélérer… un moment de pur passion… septième ciel atteint… A bout de souffle, nos corps se séparent… elle reste dans mes bras…

- Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi…

Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avait pas dit ça… Je me sentait dans un état secondaire… une léthargie de laquelle on ne voudrait jamais sortir…

Puis les mois sont passés, notre relation jusque la secrète ne le fut plus par un beau matin de mars… Lassé de se cacher, on avait décidé de se montrer au grand jours… quitte a finir en pâté pour la tarentule de Griss, autant finir heureux… Alors on est arriver tout les deux, ne cherchant plus a cacher nos longs regards tendres, notre vrai complicité… tout le monde fut très vite au courant… et…

- Greg… dans mon bureau tout de suite.

Je suivit Grissom dans le long couloir…

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Je croyais pourtant avoir dit…

- Désolé Griss mais quand on aime…

- Oui je sais ce que ça fait et c'est pour cette raison que je ne dit rien… Mais je te préviens si tu la fais souffrir ne serait ce qu'une fois, ta dernière visite médical c'est le doc qui la fera…

- Compris chef…

- Allez file la retrouver…

Comme quoi Griss n'est pas si a cheval que ça sur les règles…

Tout était si parfait… Et puis… nous étions sur une enquête, un cambriolage qui c'était mal fini… on est très vite arrivé sur place. La criminelle avait sécuriser le périmètre… on a commencer a fouiller chacun de notre côté… coup de feu. Ça vient de la chambre… celle que Math est en train de fouiller. Je cours dans le long couloir… La peur me tenaille le ventre. J'entre et je découvre son corps sur le sol. Du sang… je me jette au sol…hurle d'appeler les secours… puis le trou noir, j'entend juste mon cœur… des bras me tire en arrière… je me retrouve assis dans un couloir blanc, assis sur un siège ivoire… Je ne me rend pas tout suite compte que Grissom et les autres sont la… j'entend juste ce coup de feu en répétition… une porte s'ouvre au loin volume à fond… un type s'avance vers nous. Griss s'est levé…

- Je suis désolé monsieur Grissom nous n'avons rien pu faire…

Et la c'est tout mon monde qui s'effondre, nos projets, notre avenir tout est fini… les larmes roulent le long de mes joues je ne peut pas le croire, c'est trop dur, ça fait trop mal… J'ai vécue comme un automate, mangeant a peine, ne dormant quasi pas…

Son enterrement a eut lieu trois jours plus tard… cérémonie d'adieu… mais comment peut on faire ses adieux à la personne qui comptait le plus dans votre vie… Nick a dit… Chaque minute auprès d'elle était un rayon de soleil qui chauffait notre cœur… jamais nous ne pourrons oublié ton rire, ton sourire… tu es partit trop vite petit ange, laissant derrière toi un vide que personne ne pourra combler…

Je suis resté longtemps près d'elle… refusant de la laisser s'en aller…

Je me lève repoussant la couverture… je ne peut pas vivre sans elle… je sais qu'elle ne reviendra jamais alors pourquoi continuer… les pensées se bousculent dans ma tête, mes pas me guide vers la chambre écrin de notre amour et de nos nuits passionnées… je me glisse dans les draps serrant son oreiller tout contre mon corps… Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublié… je sent l'anneau froid qu'elle ne quittait jamais contre mon torse… sans aucun doute elle sera toujours près de moi…

La vie passait et notre équipe était toujours la… il restait un grand vide dans nos cœurs mais la vie continuait…


End file.
